


Fake ID's and Sunsets

by buzzoff



Category: The 100
Genre: Bad Ideas, Beach fic, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, Underage Drinking, goddamn teenagers, probably illegal, sunsets yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzoff/pseuds/buzzoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy throws a beach party to celebrate summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake ID's and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is "Sand", so here's some dorks on the beach.  
> Sorry this is late, I procrastinated the hell out of this.

Jasper stood behind two other customers in line, a case of the cheapest beer he could find weighed down his right hand and his very poorly made fake ID burned a hole into his back pocket. He scanned the room nervously, looking to the floor and the ceiling and to all of the promotional posters respectively. His foot made an impatient tap on the white linoleum as the middle aged woman in front of him bought a pack of cigars and a KitKat bar. Jasper tried to calm himself down a little, staring at his feet and whispering to himself "I got this, everything will be fine." while pondering why he even said yes to this. "Next." called the lady at the cashier, looking Jasper up and down with a very sour facial expression. Jasper approached the counter meekly, mentally preparing himself to be called out and put in jail. It couldn't be that bad, right? Just cold and lonely and scary. Shaking hands lifted the case to the counter despite Jasper's silent willing them to calm down. I mean, it is just a felony, nothing to get worked up about, hands. The cashier raised her eyebrows at the skittish teen, crinkling her nose and looking him up and down once more. "And your ID?" She asked hastily, trying to make eye contact that Jasper avoided like it was the plague as his quivering hands pulled the shiny plastic rectangle from his pocket and held it out for the woman to see. She looked down at the pitiful excuse of an ID and then back to Jasper. "Richard Moor?" She said with a voice that said "C'mon, that's the best you could do?" with eyes that conveyed the same disappointment as they pierced into the ball of anxiety in front of her. "Y-yeah. Family name." He said, looking up and giving a nervous smile. The lady made a grunting noise and scanned the case, shaking her head as she told Jasper the price and printed a receipt as he payed. "Thanks." Jasper mumbled as he pocketed the receipt and change, walking out the store with the same composure of someone who just got lectured by their mom for a few hours.  
He made his way across the dimly lit parking lot to his parent's faded red minivan, trying to shake the uncomfortable experience off as he tapped on the window and Monty sat up in his seat. "Oh my god," Monty remarked, eyes filled with shock as Jasper boarded. "You actually did it."  
"Yeah, I guess I did." Jasper mumbled, the paranoid buzz not wanting to leave him just yet. "She so knew it was a fake ID, though. Octavia did an awful job."  
Monty laughed a little at that, relaxing in his seat. "Yeah, still don't understand why they wanted you to go. Octavia could've done it herself." the shorter boy said with a hint of resentment, leaning on the window as Jasper pulled out of the lot.  
"Yeah, it's whatever." Jasper dismissed, too embarrassed to admit that he volunteered to maybe earn some much needed cool points with Octavia. Totally not worth it, though.  
"If you say so, smooth criminal." Monty sighed, smiling to himself as they drove off on the mostly deserted highway, a few streetlights scattering yellow light where they saw fit, causing splotches of light to dance across Jasper's hard set face for milliseconds before plunging back into the dark of the evening until they passed under another street light. It was like watching days pass over the most indifferent man in the whole world, always staring straight ahead with no change in emotion. It was very fun to watch.  
The most indifferent man furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at Monty for a moment before turning back. "What?"  
"Nothing." Monty said, turning forward and looking at the increasingly darker sky, uninterrupted without a single cloud as Jasper pulled the minivan onto the beach and parked.  
Jasper took a second to breathe before grabbing the case and jumping out the vehicle, waiting for Monty before continuing onward, silently thankful for Bellamy's annoying tendency to play music to loudly since he wasn't entirely sure where this party even was. It turns out it was actually pretty close to the beach entrance, as the dorks arrived pretty quickly to the scene, stray cups and glow sticks thrown haphazardly across the sand.  
"WOO! There he is!" Bellamy proclaimed loudly as he spotted Jasper, smiling widely as he clapped Jasper on the back, leading Monty to believe he'd already drank something a little stronger than soda. "Thanks Jasp, knew I could count on ya." Bell went on, never dropping the smile or the hand of Jasper's back. "You can sit it over there." He said, nodding his head toward a pop-up table that had a few plastic cups scattered on it. "Sure thing." Jasper said, nodding while a smile slowly spread on the dork's face. Bellamy gave him another hard pat on the back before walking back to the party. Jasper left to go set down the case and presumably try some of the contraband himself, and as fun as watching Jasper get horribly drunk usually was, Monty couldn't bring himself to stay close by. The music was too loud and, frankly, pretty damn insufferable. Monty just started walking straight, watching the sand move under each step he took.  
A few minutes later Monty found himself an empty space between two palm trees where he could only hear a distant hum of the commotion a good while away. He sat himself in the sand and sighed to himself, looking out onto the darkening horizon as the sun started to descend, the sky singing a peaceful farewell with it's vivid pinks, oranges, and reds, which all reflected on the now calm waves, lapping gently at the shore a few feet away. Monty closed his eyes for a moment and just listened, calmly breathing in and out as the tide followed suit.  
Everything was going well and Monty was really enjoying himself for about an hour, and then he heard someone walk closer to him, a graceless stumble through the sand. "Moooontyyy," a voice slurred rather loudly, forcing Monty to his feet with an irritated huff. "Jasper, quiet down." Monty scolded half-heartedly, grabbing his friend by the shoulders to steady him and hold him still. "Moooontyy!" Jasper whisper-called with the biggest grin on his face, eyes half-lidded and fixed on his friend. "Jaspeer!" Monty whisper-mocked, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, sit down before you get sick." Monty guided his friend to in between the palm trees, leaning him against the left tree and sitting himself against the right one, hoping to watch the sunset a little longer before he needed to drive Jasper home.  
"Beautiful." Jasper stated, slurring a bit.  
"Yeah, guess it is, isn-" Monty looked over at his friend and was met with glassy, brown eyes staring directly back at him, and that knocked speech out of his known motor skills. "Uh, I'm-" He felt his face get hot and averted his eyes. "Th-thanks, Jasp." He mumbled, turning his face back to the sea.  
"No problem, Mont." Jasper replied with a tossle of Monty's dark hair, glinting red in the light of the sunset.  
Monty fixed his hair back with an annoyed huff, shaking his head gently.  
A few moments of silence passed as Monty watched the sun sink deeper and deeper into the ocean, waves contrasting against the ball of fire. Jasper slowly started to scootch closer to Monty, thinking he was being very smooth, but in reality he was being extremely obvious, his movements reminding Monty of an uncoordinated infant. "Jasper, what are you doing?" Monty asked, stifling a laugh. "Nooothing... nothing at all..." Jasper whispered, so close Monty could smell the cheap beer in his breath as he gingerly laid his head on Monty's shoulder with a dumb grin. Monty didn't stop him, instead he just sighed and put an arm around his friend's shoulders, watching the colors melt even further together. Monty felt Jasper staring up at him and grinning like a damn fool, but he didn't really mind it. He'd rather him get it out of his system so he didn't have to deal with it while he slept.


End file.
